kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Kekkaishi Wiki talk:Archive 1/AbigailAbernathy
adopting Hi. I have given you admin and b'crat rights, after checking the contributions of the other requestors. Thanks for being patient, and good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 02:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks so much! -AbigailAbernathy 03:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 04:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Kekkaishi Hey, I just starting watching this anime today, and I think its a pretty good one so far, perhaps I could help with this wikia, but keep up the good work. Trent Daley, t-rent_td14@live.ca :Glad you're starting to like it. We could use your help if you know something we don't. Fill me in. -AbigailAbernathy 18:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Help with episode 5 Kekkaishi Try this link, maybe it'll be of some use. It's in Japanese, but it has english subtitles that seem to be accurate. http://www.watchanimeon.com/kekkaishi-episode-5/ I'll continue to edit the wiki, since I've seen every episode of kekkaishi and every manga of it so far. Bignicky9 19:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link, unfortunately I already watched the english episode on the Adult Swim website so I kind of beat you to it xD! Editing from the Manga and anime will be a great help. If you want to create a summary for episode 6 or 7, then go ahead. Just remember to format it like mine for episodes 1-5. Don't forget to cite. -AbigailAbernathy 20:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Will do! : ) Bignicky9 21:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Awesome! Maybe if you get better at editing enough, I'll promote you to sysop. Keep up the good work and I'll think about it :D. -AbigailAbernathy 21:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I will try my best! I have a project for the summer, so I might not be on as much for a bit since I have to focus on it too. But I will try my best at editing (and formatting correctly).-Bignicky9 23:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : No problem, I know what summer projects are like -gag- Come on whenever you can. Send a message in the Shoutbox if you need to xD -AbigailAbernathy 00:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Kekkaishi Manga All the 312 kekkaishi mangas, translated from Japanese to english for reading. I just hope they translated all the words correctly, because occaisionally I noticed a curse or two in them. Here's the site: http://www.mangareader.net/144-9436-1/kekkaishi/chapter-15.html Bignicky9 23:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I'll check it out -AbigailAbernathy 00:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) not good hey abigail i been helping out a little bit but i dont think im good enough. : I've seen your edits. You're not bad but not good. Somewhere in between, but you're getting there! Have you read our M.O.S? -AbigailAbernathy 00:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: You're copying from WIkipedia.-AbigailAbernathy 18:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi and thank i have a question how do you add a template to show the name, photo, power, etc like the one on yoshimori : Hello! You go to the Character infobox here: Infobox Template. -AbigailAbernathy 15:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo can you improve the front page. like example can you put like links connecting to all the other pages about kekkaishi. itd make it a while easier : Yeah, I will when I'm not busy. -AbigailAbernathy 23:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll try I came to this wiki for a source of information, but since I see it's kind of lacking, I'll do what I can to help out, and I can't seem to get grasp the way to put images on this wiki. : Before I adopted the Wikia I did the same thing you did, then I adopted it. I have been reading the Manga but I can't stand watching the English subs of the Anime. If you don't know how to upload images, look at the box to your left, a link says "Upload a new image" -AbigailAbernathy 20:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Madarou Do you not believe that madarou is gay I could give you the episode number if you'd like., true i did base those facts from earlier episodes, but in episode eleven he tells everyone near he fell in,love with hazama tokimori at first sight, which means he is, So should you put that back or me? How so? Roger that, and I could give you the manga chapter, he doesn't say all of that in the manga, so pretty much what he's saying is he's not gay by his rules, but by logic he is, and he created that excuse for him not being able to pass on, in actuallity (in the manga) he said since he couldn't pass on he went to haunt his old mountain and eventually met up with kouya, they started to hunt humans and then kazama showed up. The manga chapter is 21, and in the manga kazama was there to exterminate them, not seal them, they just left that part out in the anime. Sure. : It doesn't matter if he is. You're focussing on the stereotypical mannerisms, which means that he never actually admitted to being homosexual. Neither one of us. If that was the only episode he said that in then it's still not legit. I'm watching the english sub right now so you'll have to wait a few minutes. According to Madarao, "...There is no such thing as species or gender when it comes to love," and he only fell in love with Tokimori was because he finally understood why he couldn't pass on. -facepalm- Put it in if you want, just don't use the word gay, use homosexual. And you might want to revise your other edits for the spelling mistakes. -AbigailAbernathy 20:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hints where do we add things they strongly hint at. : You mean Citations? Here -AbigailAbernathy 19:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I can add some pictures. I've watched the entire subbed anime, and I'm currently reading the manga, so I don't mind going back to find screencaps of various characters or things (I just added a profile photo of Atora). I can also help fill in voice actors and first appearances occasionally, though pictures are my focus. I've only worked on one other Wiki before (K-ON!), so I do know a few things about editing. I'll do my best to be a regular contributer, so if there's any area you'd like me to focus on, let me know. Otherwise, I'll probably just continue with characters that lack profile pictures. Dap00 11:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : That'd be great! Thanks a lot. :) If you need any editing help just let me know. -AbigailAbernathy 18:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Shinyuuchi Masters/Land Lords I noticed there's a link on Tokine's page for "Shinyuuchi Master" but no page to go along with it. I was about to create it, but then I wondered if that was really the best or most common term. I thought you might have a preference, or maybe you wanted to redirect one term to the other. Also, I'm uncertain as to how the page should look overall: my first thought was basically a summary and then a list of all known land lords and corresponding lands with links to their pages, if they have one (pretty similar to Kokuboro's page in other words). Anyway, no rush, plenty of other work to do around here in the meantime. Dap00 20:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : I've only seen those words in the manga in One Chapter so I really don't know much about it at the moment. Make it if you want, you don't really have to. ---'The' Abbster 21:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been on and editing in a while, school is really getting in the way. However, I will continue editing as much as I can. -Bignicky9 20:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : No worries, I can relate. I'm moving SOMEWHERE soon and I'm very confused on what the hell is happening >_>. Come on whenever you can, no rush. -'The' Abbster Yeah! I think your right. But I think I recall Yoshimori and Tokine watching as well.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 00:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : I think you were thinking of when Tokiko was explaing about how the Yukimura's are the true legitimate heirs, then Shigemori comes by and they fight in the air and Yoshimori says, "I seriously hate my family." THAT was in Scars, no water involved xD. -'The' Abbster Hello! I got glued to the Kekkaishi manga a while ago, so I'll drop by to add some info on any character from time to time, since my native language is not english I'd apreciate is someone can check my grammar and spelling after I edit a page. Thank you! :I got you covered. :D -'The' Abbster 13:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to yell at me now As you may have noticed, I've been fiddling with the main page today. I don't think I wrecked it TOO bad, though I guess that depends on how you feel about lots of extra space. I would have tried to move the bird up a bit (except I had no idea how...), but I figured I'd done enough damage for one day. I wasn't really sure about the groupings, either. I guess I could have done one for Karasumori Academy instead, though those people don't seem as important to the story. - Dap00 20:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : I just changed it, like it now? :D -'The' Abbster 02:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Episode screencaps I completely forgot about the title screencaps for the episode summaries! Probably because I haven't been keeping up with the dub. I thought I'd start working backwards, the latest one I found at a glance was episode 24. Also: Urgh. I see what you meant about Gen's dub voice. - Dap00 19:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Ha, I know, right? Grant George is fantastic at Izuru Kira (Bleach), only because he's a gentle guy. But, him for Gen is a big fail because Gen's kind of the psycho killer kind of character. Don't worry about the caps, I can't stand the english subs so I stick with the dubbed versions, only because I understand them. I'll be doing more summaries during the week, but feel free to do the screencaps. -'The' Abbster 20:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, I just found out who Shoki is: in Requiem, Sen has a flashback where Shoki challenges Gen to a fight. Gen beats him, and Shoki gets mad and tells everyone how Gen nearly killed his sister. In return, Gen nearly kills him. In our defense, Gen kills quite a few things, and Shoki was on screen maybe a minute, so no wonder we forgot. >__< I took a screencap, so I can do his profile later. - Dap00 01:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Good catch. I'll spare you the trouble of remaking his page. I'll restore it for you. -'The' Abbster 18:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Help... Help....I'm having problems editing some of the pages for the songs...I'm trying to enter the Kanji lyrics to one of them,and the words are all lined up differently from what I typed in. -_-"" -Dragonking1010 01:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : I know. Wikia wants you to bust your ass putting them in correctly. To put them all in line, you have to put a specific code after each line, and two of those under eachother in the middle of each paragraph. -'The' Abbster 19:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ....-_-"" Sounds complicated....... : Dragonking1010 01:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: It's easier than it sounds. -'The' Abbster 01:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: And.... you know how you put the refs in there? @_@""Dragonking1010 03:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::: -nodnod; Here -'The' Abbster 04:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Oh..... -_- -Dragonking1010 04:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Don't worry. you get used to it. The Abbster 04:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) This might be a bit random...but you know any English to Japanese translation that shows the kanji and romaji?-Ryujin 01:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : Yup. Here. Careful though; Google likes to be a bastard. -'The' Abbster 03:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Aa...I tried that...Didn't work so well...-_-"-Ryujin 20:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::What word are you trying to do? -'The' Abbster 22:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Um...Hiura Souji?-Ryujin 01:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Here you go. 日浦総司 -'The' Abbster 01:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) A new music page? I think we should make a new page about the music (op,ed,ost) so it'll be easier to look at...in fact,ima do that now.-龍神1010 00:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Kekkaishi Wiki is in really good shape; you guys are doing a great job with it. Could you please change the default message on the Community Corner to something more specific to the wiki? Then I will be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : Got it done :) -'The' Abbster 14:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Great. I'm sorry for the slow response. I should have mentioned that it works best to leave me a message on my talk page. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::All right :) -'The' Abbster Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 01:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I added the Wikia Anime Twitterfeed on the mainpage. It's been doing really really well (over 1100+ followers and growing daily!) and it helps all anime community grow as a whole! Let me know if you have any questions or if you'd like me to tweet anything! Kate.moon 21:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Infobox colors Just had a thought: what if we color-coded the infoboxes according to character type? For example, red for ayakashi, yellow for ghost and spirits (to signify their passing on), some shade of violet for gods, maybe blue for kekkaishi (and if we really wanted to get selective, green for female kekkaishi, or maybe go with their family colors instead). Here's some ideas for the categories: - Dap00 00:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) *Kekkaishi: gender or family separations (family would leave Tokimori out, though) *Ayakashi: pure and majiri separations *Human: ability user and non-power separations *Ghost or Spirit: active and passed on separations *Gods: all one color, I guess? :: Are you psychic or something? I was thinking about that on Saturday. XD. Sounds good. I'll look up some colors and see what I can come up with. -'The' Abbster 00:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I see you ran with the color idea (and I'm so glad it was you, when I came back and saw all that activity, I thought we were under troll attack again). Not sure where the actual color guide would go, I guess under Manual of Style (then again, if people are here just to look and not to edit, they wouldn't go there). I did have some questions about the color selection for a few characters, but I'll wait to see what you're thinking first, because I think I know (but then maybe I don't). Oh, I like Kokuboro's color (but I think Shion would still vote for purple). - Dap00 04:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hah thanks. I'd like to hear what question you have because honestly, I truely think I'm going a little overboard because I'm going based on families and power. -'The' Abbster 17:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, family and affiliation colors are a good idea, especially for the ones that have several members. For example, when I saw you'd changed all the Ougis one after another, I figured out pretty quick that you were using yellow for their color. For characters that have no family or affiliation, you almost have to classify them by what they are (random ayakashi or non-powered people, for example). But onto my questions: *I'm guessing the dull green is either for non-powered humans or Karasumori Academy. If it's the latter, no issues there. If it's the former, my only question is Yurina (and Mino, now that I think about it). I think it would be easier to just let that color stand for the school (if it doesn't already). *I assumed Tatsuki and Suigetsu would have the same color to signify their being ayakashi majiri, but Tatsuki got the brighter green and Suigetsu got the dusty red. The only thing I could come up with is that you might be classifying Tatsuki and a few others as being either Council of Twelve or human ability users, and Suigetsu with ayakashi majiri (since I noticed all the ones I thought of got that red color). *Would you rather classify Kiyoko, Schoolgirl Ghost, and others like them as Karasumori Academy, or Ghosts and Spirits? Most of them are actually at the school at one point, so it could go either way. The Shadow Organization is the main issue in most cases, but it's so massive that using the same color for everyone in it wouldn't be a good idea. At the same time, I still thought trying to sort people by their faction/office/department would present the same problem (at least in the Night Troop's case, but most of the others are small enough for that to work). But in many cases a character just looks like a human ability user, and we have no evidence to the contrary, so assigning one color to them all would still be a fairly large group. So, the only real issue is deciding which families, affiliations (and I think these first two should have priority color-wise, seems like it would be easier), and races get their own colors, then dealing with any overlaps. Almost everyone belongs to some group if you stretch them far enough. - Dap00 21:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) *The dull green is for Karasumori Middle School and the default dull blue is gonna stay for the High School students. I'm still filling those in. *The brighter green is for the Council of Twelve, but I'm starting to wonder if I should exclude her because she resigned, or keep it the way it is. *I think she would fit best as Ghosts and Spirits because in the series we don't see her in the school when she was alive so because she was introduced as a Ghost, she's gonna get the Ghost color. : The Night Troops would possibly get their own color, except if they have big families or a specific color (which is why I gave Gen the ayakashi majiri color). I would do another color for Yomi and Atora, but they're only two of four demon tamers in the serious so it wouldn't configure. I'm also thinking about creatng box templates for organizations, families, and powers because looking at the colors, visitors might get confused. -'The' Abbster 13:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, making much more sense to me now. A few suggestions: - Dap00 21:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *Yomi: I'd put her in the Kidoin Clan, along with Yoki, Nura, and Gin. *Atora: with the rest of the Night Troop. *Tatsuki: I agree she should stay with Council of Twelve. And even though some of them quit, in a sense they're more Council of Twelve than the people who got brainwashed, so I'd leave all the members green, except the ones with families. *Ayakashi-majiri: on second thought, all of them has at least one group/family they belong to, so maybe this shouldn't even get a color. Probably the only races that might need a color are random ayakashi, ghosts & spirits, and random humans (and the only one I can think of is the temple monk I keep forgetting to make a page for). :: What about Suigetsu? Wait, she's in the Oumi family, right? -'The' Abbster 22:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, Suigetsu would stay with the Sousui and Haruka. I'd leave Yumeji in Council of Twelve, though. Should we have just one color for the different Shadow Organization offices? Looking at the list, there's only about 8 people outside of NT and CoT that aren't Shinyuuchi Hunters or otherwise covered by a family (not counting the Enjoujis, since there's just the 2 of them). - Dap00 22:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure thing! -'The' Abbster 01:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Founder Hey, I'm just curious. Who was the founder of this wiki? [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 15:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : I honestly have no idea. When I started running it I didn't see a single person working on it. -'The' Abbster 16:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi I'm Salubri, you may know or not that I'm the admin and bureaucrat at the Bleach Wiki. Ive been taking interest in other wikis and have been trying to see how good these other wikis are. Ever since I got into Kekkashi I have started to frequent this site. I Was wondering why the information seemed to be incomplete on various pages. There seems to be no references either or concrete structure and organization in the various articles. As an experienced wiki editor, I was wondering if you needed any help in this regard. I've done slot of work on article creation, info box coding and creation as well. Just wondering if you wanna bring up the quality level as I know this series is pretty good and site needs lots of work. If your interested let me know.-- 09:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Good morning, Salubri. When I became admin of this Wikia, it had very little, incomplete, and unorganized content. Still, there are some areas that need special attention because sometimes it's really difficult to pinpoint correct references. As of recent, our Character Infoboxes have been driving me crazy because I can't find out how to delete a line without a text spot (as in taking the Age line away, and it still being there) popping up. Yes, we'd be delighted if you could help us, especially since the manga series ended last week and it's hard to cover everything. If you need anything, let me know immediately. -'The' Abbster 14:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok well Ive been going over the manga series and pinpointing the issues here on the site. One issue is the organization on the site. I can fix the infoboxes and make them more detailed and in line with the character info as of right now its a mix of publication info and character info which can be in a infobx but its not supposed to be jumbled together i think. Also I looked at some inaccuracies. I see Guardian Deities my issue here is that I dont recall ever reading them called this. Local Gods seems the term used. -- 22:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Do whatever you can. -'The' Abbster 23:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Template tussles Something I've been noticing with the newer templates: they work fine, and but you have to use an exact sequence in the first line, I think. For example: *with the Humans one, you have to include "Powerless" in it or it doesn't work. *some can start off with "CharBox," but others need the entire "Template:Kekkaishi Wiki" lead-in. Mind you, I was able to figure out the Humans one with some guesswork, and the only reason I'm mentioning it at all is because I don't know which sequence works for the Oumi Family. I started updating Haruka's page early this morning, and I couldn't figure out how to make the Oumi template work, so I used the NT template for her instead (which technically isn't wrong, now that I think about it, but we do give families priority in most cases). - Dap00 10:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) How exactly doesn't the Oumi Family charbox work? -'The' Abbster 16:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, should have been more specific. *Template:Kekkaishi Wiki:CharBox (Oumi Family) - results in a red link *CharBox (Oumi Family) - (which works for some other templates) also a red link *Kekkaishi Wiki:CharBox (Oumi Family) - also a red link *Template:CharBox (Oumi Family) - also a red link I've tried all of these on Haruka's page with no luck. I assume the template does work, and I just haven't found the exact sequence in that first line that makes it work. But since the template name and the first line are identical in this case, I have no idea what that could be. - - Dap00 18:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, I had that once with one of them. Let me take a shot at it. -'The' Abbster 19:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Overhaul OK so im gonna have to go through the manga and document the areas that give the specific info for each character and power and so forth. So there will likely be a lot of reference changes to that of the manga. Also more accurate description in general especially with the powers. Some of the powers i see described here aren't in the best context. So hopefully ill be able to help along these lines. -- 18:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That would be excellent. Dap and Ryujin are very good at pinpointing manga references, so they'll be a great help. I'll start looking through the manga when I can. -'The' Abbster 18:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I really had to guess at most of the power groupings at the time, and some characters' abilities were never explained beyond a mere mention (I still don't quite know how to recognize jiugenka users). Pure ayakashi were entirely omitted from the power pages at the time for simplicity's sake, but I know a lot of them can't fit in any of the categories I came up with (Kaguro, for one). Plus, we're still missing pages for some ayakashi/people entirely here and there. There's only about 4 of us contributing regularly, so I'll help out anywhere I can. - Dap00 21:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hi -BlackWingedHeart87 Hello there. -'The' Abbster Plse just take off the ban imean 2021 thats really harsh plse dont ban this just trying to contact an adminastrator about a ban - 22:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Then stop: #Writing "FUCK THA POLICE" on my talk page and the chat. #Insulting me #Vandalizing my talk page. Just because you have a dynamic IP doesnt mean I won't stop blocking all the IP addresses you use when you vandalize my Wikia. -'The' Abbster ::i dnt hve a DIP im just all over my state and ev1 has a cpu and i cnt stop if i dnt hve a chance to do so and come on 10 years thats harsh - 04:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) and i dnt know why this is popping up in purple lol :Well you kinda did it TWICE so nah. I'm gonna change the block though. -'The' Abbster ::THANK YU and uh r u a Beuracrat or just an admin. 16:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm an Admin. Why? -'The' Abbster 03:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::beacause i wanna know whos the head of the food chain 22:10, July 31, ::::2011 (UTC) :::::There's no "food chain." I'm an admin because I adopted this Wikia. My purpose is not to keep others from taking my place. -'The' Abbster ::::::why does my IP keep changing 22:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Because it's Dynamic, It changes each time you log in to your computer. -'The' Abbster ::::::::in hindsight i shouldnt hve joined that chat :::::::::Don't worry about it. I make chats each time I sign in for a while. - The Abbster 07:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: i still cnt chat r u still blocking me on there or is this a mistake either way comon....comon, Peter Griffin: Comon..... I Am THE Dangalang Man 05:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) quick question can a sysop ban a rollback Yes. The Abbster